First Blood
by Imaspoiler
Summary: Vampires exist. Not the way I had imagined, not immortal and definitely not the undead. This is the story of how I found my own. My very own vampire. From the diary of Violet Penn. R&R!
1. Prologue

**First Blood**

**Prologue**

"Mom, I'm leaving for school so remember to pick up the dry cleaning and go to the grocery. We're out of milk, orange juice, cabbages, onions, garlic, mayonnaise, Dr. Pepper, dryer sheets and Ben & Jerry's." I finished.

"Sometimes I wonder if that brain of yours is a curse. Did you write it down? You know I can't remember these things."

"Of course, the list is on the fridge and I'm going to be late for the bus so I'm leaving." I rushed out of the back door and cut through the neighbor's yard so I could make it to the bus stop. This is one of the downside of being a vamp, you have kick ass reflexes but I can't use them. I can actually reach my school in less than 5 minutes without breaking a sweat. I actually tried that during the night when no one can accidentally see me around but actually doing it in broad day light draws too much attention.

I looked around and saw Mrs. Bingley, the seventy year old town librarian chasing her cat, Chestnut well more of skipping after it. The half step, half drag method she employed resulted in an awkward skipping that can only be accomplished through age and rheumatism. I called after her but she didn't seem to hear. She must have forgotten to wear her hearing aid again which is one of the reason I loved hanging out in the library. It's deserted since no one hangs around there so I can pretty much do anything I want without being noticed by the old frail lady. I decided to help so I waved her down and motioned that I would chase her cat for her. She thanked me and caught her breath.

I was too busy chasing after Chestnut to notice that she stopped in the middle of the road and was in the way of traffic. I regretted volunteering once again remembering that as part vampire animals didn't really like us. They usually stayed out of our way or expressly showed their dislike which is happening now with Chestnut who I've masterfully trapped in a corner but is now scratching at me to save his life. It took me several minutes and a lot of scratches before I was finally able to scoop him into my arms when I turned to look at Mrs. Bingley I saw the passing truck and the glimmer of glass about to crash on the old frail lady happily waving at me from the other side of the street.

What I did next might possibly change my life; I took a few seconds deciding on whether or not to help. Keeping my identity a secret at the cost of a person's life just didn't sit well with me and I know I'm going to be in a hell lot of trouble once this is over but she did let me check out all the books I wanted and didn't charge me even when it was already late. I took a quick glance around the area to make sure no one's watching and in the blink of an eye was able to yank her from behind before the glass pane crashed into the asphalt.

Amidst the excitement I didn't notice that my grip on Chestnut had tightened and that he had promptly sank his two sharp canines into my arm.

"Ow!" I let go with a scowl on my face as the cat jumped out of my hand and hissed from a safe distance. The wound immediately started to bleed. I ignored it to check on Mrs. Bingley whom I unintentionally pulled back so abruptly that we both hit the ground. I had one arm around her to try and shield her but she basically hit the pavement full force.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

_IVY_

"HELP! Mom! Harry!" I rushed beside the old lady and the guy who just saved her life. "Are you okay?" I asked looking over the guy first. "Do you feel any pain?" He shook his head and pointed to the old lady. My God, her leg was broken, the tibia sticking out of a bleeding wound. The old lady was knocked unconscious, good for her. The shock will eventually wear off and waking up with your bones out of place is not the best thing for an old lady.

"Mom!" I called again.

My mother came running out of our front door carrying a paramedic's kit. "What happened?"

"The glass pane from the truck almost crushed her but he was able to pull her away but they crashed to the ground. Where's Harry?"

"He's calling the hospital. Good grief, she's bleeding. Honey, move over I have to stop the bleeding."

I move out of the way and so does the guy. I offer my hand and help him up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nothing serious except for a few scratches and a bite," he replied grinning sheepishly.

"You don't look too good. Why don't you go in while my mom tries to help. I can clean the wound for you."

"Thanks." He pauses and takes another look at the old lady, "Your mom, is she a doctor?"

"Yeah, we just moved here from Seattle." We walk into our living room and settle into the sofa. "I'll just pick up the medicine kit."

"What happened?" Harry asked sticking his head into the kitchen. "Who's the guy on the sofa?"

"He was in the accident. Hey, get him a glass of water will you. He doesn't look too good. I think it's the shock." I make my way back to the sofa and find him with his head thrown back and his uninjured arm flexing like crazy.

"Can I see your hand?"

He extends his injured arm. I immediately start cleaning the wound and wrapping it with bandages. "The ambulance will be here soon. Just relax." The wound on his arm bled excessively more than a normal bite wound should. I had to redress the wound because the bandage I used was immediately soaked with his blood. "The bite isn't that deep."

"What?" He asked, lifting his head to look at me.

"Your wound it isn't that deep but you're bleeding too much. Do you have any medical condition?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm really a bleeder. Don't worry about it."

"You just…you don't look fine. You're getting paler and paler." I reach out to check his eyes when he grabbed my arm tightly.

"I said, I'm fine," in that moment I thought I saw his pupils dilate completely engulfing the white of his eyes. It caused me to jump back but his hold kept me near. He blinked immediately and then it was back to normal again.

"Here's the water," Harry walked in carrying a glass and handed it to the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Gabe, Gabriel St. Just, I live a couple blocks away," he replied flashing a charming smile to my brother.

"I'm Harry and this is my sister Ivy, we just moved in as you can see."

I watched as the two of them made small talk still a little perturbed by what I saw. That couldn't possible be? How can his eyes do that?

"Ivy, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I hadn't noticed that he already let go of my arm and I was holding it up. The sound of the siren made me jump again. "They're here. I'll call them in." I rushed out of the house and talked to the paramedics.

When I came back Harry and Gabe already seemed like good friends. He was offering to show us around school and offered to take us to the movies.

The paramedic seemed to know him. Apparently, the St. Just are a rich and powerful family in this town. His father is the chief administrator while his brother is one of the residents.

"Gabe, let's go. We better have your father look at you. I think you're going to need a transfusion again," replied the paramedic. Before he left, he bade us goodbye and promised to see us around school.

"I like that guy," Harry said. "He's just so charming."

"I don't know. Something's off about him," I replied.

* * *

_GABE_

The moment I stepped out of the ambulance I knew I was done for. I saw the serious look of consternation on my father's face and the gleeful smile on my brothers which spelled only one thing I'm in a heap of trouble. I was transferred to a wheel chair then the paramedic happily left me in my father's care. After all he is the best in town.

My brother silently wheeled me into a vacant room, closed all the blinds, locked the door and checked to see if anyone was around. The moment he gave the 'okay' sign, my father started ranting. "What do you think you're doing? You know that it's dangerous. What if someone saw you? What if Mrs. Bingley noticed? Look at you! You already look like death. Mike, prep for transfusion. You're ignorant little brother decided to play hero and probably expose all of our secrets. Look at him his pupils are already three quarters black. You are so close to revealing yourself. What were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking! You know that we are anemic by nature if your blood becomes too low then you'll have to take in your First Blood. What would you have done? Attacked an old frail lady in the middle of the street? Gabe, our whole society relies on secrecy. You can't go running around just because you can. Once you've taken your First Blood you'll understand how easy you have it now."

"Dad, I understand. It was an emergency, I didn't think that she was going to be seriously hurt and that stupid cat was going to bite me. I'll be more careful," I replied while watching the machine transfer new blood into me. I ripped off the bandage as soon as it started, I could see the wound already closing on its own. That's one more benefit of being a vampire, once you've received blood it speeds up the regeneration process.

"Did anyone notice you?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't think so. A girl came running to us though but I'm not sure if she saw anything."

"You better make sure she didn't. There are only a few people who are open-minded enough to understand. We can't risk being hunted." My father replied.

"Her mother. She said her mother works here. They just moved from Seattle."

"I'll check the staff records. I need you to make sure she didn't see anything or else we might have to move them out."

"It won't come to that. No one in this day and age believes in vampires. Teenage girls think it's sexy, they swoon about it. I doubt that this one is any different. Anyway I'll handle this."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_IVY_

I haven't told anyone. Not my mom, not even Harry about what I saw the day of the accident. Gabe was too far from Mrs. Bingley and not even a track star could have made the dash from where he was standing and the middle of the street. It was impossible. That day, I also saw his eyes change in front of mine. That just didn't happen to a person. I can't explain it but it's not safe to be around him.

What can I say to Harry to make him believe me without sounding like a complete lunatic. Since Gabe got back from the hospital he's been over to our house almost every day. He and Harry have become close despite my objections. "Loosen up. He's a great guy once you get to know him" He says but I know better.

Today is another one of those days; he's come visit us again. My mom says that he's just being polite since we helped him but I can't help but doubt that. Every time he comes over he always tries to get me by myself to 'talk'. Thankfully my brother is too oblivious and keeps hanging around him.

"Dinner's ready," Harry stuck his head into the door.

"Is he still here?" I ask from my bed.

"Don't be rude. He's downstairs setting the table." Harry walked into my room and sat on the corner of the bed. "I don't know why you hate him. We usually have the same sense for people. Remember when I told you I didn't like that Bella girl and she turned out to be a dealer. I don't get the same vibes from him."

"It's not that. You know the type of guy I like right? Tall, handsome and quiet intellectuals? "

"Yeah, so?"

"I've never been attracted to anybody who doesn't fit that type right?"

"Not that I remember. Although you did like Edward and he wasn't that tall."

"Yeah but you know what I mean. I've always been set on that."

"What does this have to do with Gabe?"

"It doesn't make sense but try to understand. Gabe is attractive but he's average in height and blonde. He's more like the boy-next-door than the brooding type. He's really outgoing. The exact opposite of my type."

"Okay, I still don't get it."

"The thing is the more he comes over the more I feel attracted to him and I can't explain it. There's just no reason for me to like him but whenever he's around I like him. Do you understand?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "So let me get this straight. You hate Gabe because you're attracted to him?"

"No! Well, if you say it like that then it just sounds ridiculous."

"You sound ridiculous. Just go down stairs and have dinner with us." He left my room muttering 'I'll never understand girls'.

I wanted to scream in frustration. I know it doesn't make sense if it did I wouldn't be so mad but it's really unnatural for me to be attracted to him. I know myself, I know what I want and I don't like his type but somehow I'm growing more and more fond of him the more I see him and we haven't even said more than hello to each other since the accident. It must be his doing. Add that to more of his oddity.

I reluctantly made my way to the dining room where I found Gabe and my brother waiting for me at the table.

"He said that we should wait for you. He wouldn't let me eat," Harry announced, glaring at Gabe.

"And when did you ever let anyone stop you?" I asked. It was strange since Harry never let anyone stop him from doing what he wanted. I remembered when my mom wouldn't buy him a toy when we were younger and he laid down on the floor and didn't budge not even when we left him there. We stayed at the shop outside and waited for at least two hours until my mom felt exasperated and just bought him the toy.

"I don't know maybe its Gabe's influence," he replied absentmindedly and started to dig in.

I snuck a look at Gabe before I sat down. He's getting more and more suspicious. I tried hard not to look at him or even his direction which was hard since he was sitting right across me. The table was quiet except for Harry neither of us was talking.

When we finished eating I was already clearing the table when Gabe spoke up. "Harry, didn't you say that you wanted to wash the dishes?"

Harry looked confused but then nodded. "Oh yeah, let me get that. I'll do the dishes since I promised Gabe I would if he cooked."

"Oh, so you made dinner?" I asked honestly surprised.

Gabe only nodded in reply.

"I'll just help since you already went through all that trouble."

"Nonsense," Harry added. "I can clean this up. You two just relax and watch tv."

"No, really I'd love to help."

"I can do this. Go," Harry winked mischievously.

Oh god, is he trying to set me up? I just wanted to lock myself in my room and be left alone.

"Yeah, I've wanted to thank you since the accident but you've been busy." Gabe added. I don't know why but my mind was screaming for me to run but instead I followed him to the sofa. He opened the tv and we sat next to each other in silence.

About ten minutes had passed and we still hadn't said anything to each other. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Harry was done. Dishwashing didn't take that long. "I wonder what's taking him so long?"

"He just finished," he replied.

I didn't even want to think about how he knew that when Harry walked in all disheveled. "Ivy, I just remembered that the DVD is due. I'm just going out to return it. Hey Gabe, you don't mind staying with her for a while do you? I don't want to leave her alone."

"He doesn't have to. We're the same age I'm not twelve. I can handle being by myself." I turned to Gabe, "you don't have to."

"I don't mind. My parents are out and I'll just be by myself. I can stay."

But I do, I thought to myself. Gabe made a sudden movement of his head to my direction but caught himself before he could completely look at me. Then a smile suddenly spread across his face.

If there was any time that I wished twin telepathy worked this was it. I was trying to mind send Harry the idea that I didn't like being alone with his best friend and I'd rather be alone by myself and face the unknown. Sadly, before I could finish my second try he was already out the door.

After he left there were a few more minutes of awkward silence then Gabe spoke up. "I'm getting the feeling that you've been avoiding me."

"What?" I asked pretending not to know.

"I've visited you over six times already and this is the first time you've said more than hello."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. I thought my evasion was pretty discreet. "That's just a coincidence."

"Maybe."

A sigh of relief wanted to escape my mouth. At least he didn't press on. It will be hard to explain why I've been avoiding him.

"Maybe not," he continued. I grew rigid. I suddenly noticed that the television was no longer on and the only ones in the house were the two of us. He didn't move from his spot and I was ready to bolt at any sign of movement.

"Don't be scared. You don't have to be. I'm not going to do anything to you." He continued in a calm voice, "I'm sure there are things that you think cannot be explained and I understand why you're avoiding me but you have to believe that I don't mean any harm. There are just some things that are best that you not know."

"So I'm not going crazy? You're some kind of super human?"

"You could say that," he replied wearily. His voice didn't change but his face revealed more clearly the trouble he is going through.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I might tell someone?"

"If you wanted to you would have already done it. I know you haven't said anything and I'd like to keep it that way. Please keep it a secret."

"Why?" I asked, I didn't understand. Shouldn't he be threatening me instead of asking me? Or doesn't he know how negotiations usually happen.

"I like your brother. Your mom is also sweet and you're not to bad yourself. I'd like it if you stayed here and that requires you not telling anyone. It would be difficult for you if anyone found out."

"Are you threatening my family?" I asked, instinctively reaching for the pen on the side table.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. I haven't done anything wrong and you know that I won't do anything."

"I'm not too sure. Earlier with Harry, did you do anything to him?"

"No, you could say its just one of my skills. People get along well with me and tend to agree with me."

"But you're not using it now?"

"I am, but strangely you're harder to convince."

"You're strangely honest for a…a…well, I don't know what you are." I replied, I could feel my anxiety slowly going away and I'm sure it isn't because he's been trying to influence me.

"I'm a vampire."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 2: First Truth

**Chapter 2: First Truth**

_GABE_

"You're a what?" Ivy repeated.

"A vampire," I waited for her to scream and run towards her room or at least try to stab me with the pen she was holding but she just sat there furrowing her brow.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she retorted.

I was taken aback, I didn't expect stupid to be the first thing for her to say. I just watched silently as she rolled her eyes at me and glared. "You're saying you're a vampire? Do I look like I haven't got a brain? It's more likely that you…" she paused and seemed to have thought of a more rational explanation. "You're suffering from some mental illness and you're under some prohibited drug trial which has speed enhancing side effect and I can't say anything because your father will be ruined once it comes out that he's testing on you like a guinea pig."

I chuckled; she would rather believe that I'm some kind of mental patient than a vampire. It was absurd. "You have quite an imagination. You like watching medical series or something?"

"Don't mock me. The crazy person saying he's a vampire is in no position to comment on my mental health," she replied indignantly.

It should have pleased him. It was better for her to believe that he was crazy and needed help but instead he was disappointed. It was the first time he admitted to anyone about what he truly was and having someone flat out deny his existence was grating on his nerves. "You think that vampires don't exist. Why?"

"Why?" she repeated his question, looking at him like he really needs to be confined to a hospital.

I watched her, waiting for her answer.

Ivy looked confused at first maybe never considering the question before but she soon found another rational answer. "Because I've seen you out in the sun and you didn't spontaneously combust or shine. You ate garlic. I saw you bleed and felt your pulse when you got hurt and you don't have long fangs," she finished proudly.

I slowly stood up, "let me guess, you heard that vampires don't have reflections too." I walked up to the television and waved at my reflection. "Since I have a reflection I'm not a vampire. Since I have a pulse I'm not undead. Since I could get hurt I'm not immortal."

"If the myths are true then yes you're not a vampire."

I suddenly crossed over in front of her in lightning speed. I could feel her catch her breath, "If the myths were true we'd all be dead. That's why we made them in the first place to prove our humanity." I lowered my face towards hers, she instantly tightened her grip on the pen her eyes widening. Panic and fear written all over her face. I laughed, it was ridiculous. She wouldn't even have the time to stab me before I snapped her neck. "Let me borrow that pen," I said in a cool voice. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

I slowly undid her grasp; I held the pen in my right hand and closed it like a normal person would. The ink from the pen slowly trickled down my arm. I had crushed the metal pen in an instant. I opened my hand and showed her the shards of metal left. "I'm sure you're trying to think of a rational explanation. There isn't one." I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the pieces away.

She looked terrified. Her eyes were starting to water. She was shaking, paralyzed in her seat. "You…you.."

"You shouldn't ask questions you're not ready to hear the answers to," I added. "I could show you more…of my skills but I can see you're already scared. That's good. It's good to be afraid." If it was any rogue vampire you and your family would have been dead the moment you opened the door.

"You, what happened to you?" she asked despite obviously being scared out of her mind.

"What? I've already shown you what I can do and the first thing you do is ask how I became a vampire? My god, you're dumber than I thought. Don't you have any sense of self-preservation? I might just be tempted to have you as a snack," I threatened.

"Like you said, if you wanted to you would have already done it," she replied letting out a sigh of relief.

I couldn't believe it. "Harry's right, you are stubborn." She seems to have gotten over the initial shock and stopped shaking. What have I done?

"If the myths aren't true then you don't feed on blood?" she asked, curiosity written all over her face.

It irritated me that she seems to have moved on from the fact I was a vampire too quickly. Normal people would take a while before they process it all in. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Don't get me wrong like I said I'm not stupid. I am afraid of you but the fact you bothered to come here and ask me not to tell means you can't just kill me and be done with it. There must be a code that you live by in order not to be noticed, to survive."

She's smart, maybe too smart but surprisingly open minded. I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid, she's a danger to our race with that quick wit and courage. "You're right. We have a code but there are means to move around the code."

"Are you the only one? Of course not. Your whole family should be vampires as well." She wasn't even having the conversation with me she seemed to be doing fine by herself. "But how were you born if you weren't bitten? Do you even bite? Wait, are you even real family? You bled which means you could get hurt. Do you die like us? That's right, you bled a lot from that small bite. You also have your weaknesses then. Hmm, maybe anemia? You were really pale when I saw you. Oh, your eyes how do they dilate like that? I've never seen it before."

I ended up sitting back on the couch and just watching her come up with more and more interesting questions. She can't seem to stop herself. "So? Answer me," she demanded.

"We aren't hatched if that's what you think. I was born a vampire, I wasn't turned or bitten but we do feed on blood. A raw steak is enough to keep us satiated but we constantly need to have blood transfusions. That day when you saw me I was close to turning. I bleed easily, so a small wound if not treated properly is fatal. That may be the only downside given the super strength, speed and a whole lot more I'm not telling you. I'm still dangerous. I could kill you in an instant," I replied.

"So you're like in that movie, a perfect predator?"

"Predator? No, we don't like using that term its animalistic. We are human just different. We prefer the term hunters. You ought to be careful, the thing about the hunt is the more resistant the hunted the better it is for the hunter."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Threaten me after every answer. It's like you want me to hate you and I don't. I can't hate someone for being who they are but if you do anything to my family I swear. I may be human but I can be a killer too."

"Point taken but as a collateral I won't leave your brother. If I hear about anything there will be consequences," I warned. I may not do anything to Harry but making sure they are run out of town is something my father and the Community can assure.

"You don't have to. I promise," she replied resolutely.

Just then Harry walked in grinning like an idiot. "I'm back, so did you to do anything I shouldn't know about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nope, nothing. We just got talking and I think we're going to be friends."

I nodded, "Yeah, great friends."

* * *

_IVY_

That night I didn't get a wink of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Gabriel's face in front of mine and everything we talked about earlier just came flooding right back into my mind. A vampire of all things! I considered every other rational thing until I was only left with that one irrational answer. Once I accepted that I couldn't even stop my mind from asking all sorts of questions. Questions I know will not be answered. If he was telling the truth that they had a Code it would be the best if he didn't reveal any of it to me.

But what do I do? Do I walk around like nothing like this happened? Can I pretend that he never told me or showed me those things? I have to, if I don't Harry will be in danger. I tossed and turned on my bed and finally gave up on sleeping and went online to do some reading on vampires. I was surprised by the amount of data to be found. Vampire legends existed for the longest of time and different regions had different opinions. The only problem is I didn't know which ones were true and which ones they made up. I have to trust that whatever Gabriel said is true.

That morning when I opened our front door, I saw the familiar smile of Gabe. He was standing outside beside a new car. Harry walked past me and checked out the engine.

"I thought your dad didn't want to get you the car?" Harry asked.

He looked at me with a smile, "Some circumstances have changed. He decided I needed the car."

"How did you get it overnight?"

"We have connections," he once again directed the comment at me. Great! He's as suave as a rock. I ignored his comments and walked past them.

Gabe ran next to me which almost made me jump, "Hey wait!"

"What?"

"I bought the car so I can take you to school."

"No thanks," I replied, continuing on my way to the bus stop.

"It's not for negotiation," he said through gritted teeth, grabbing hold of my arm tightly.

"Just because you told me," I continued in a whisper, "what you are means I have to tag along wherever you go."

"Hey, what are the two of you talking so seriously about?" Harry asked as he came running to where we stood. Gabe let go of my arm, "Nothing, I was asking her to take a ride with us."

"Good idea since it's the first day we might as well go together," Harry suggested.

I acceded and sat at the back while Gabe drove us to school. Only the two of them were having lively conversations, I just sat there glaring at the back of Gabe's head while he winked at me a few times from the front mirror. I wanted to tear his eyes out, its not even the fact that he's a vampire he's just so obnoxious.

The moment we arrived I started to notice that people automatically gravitated towards Gabe. Everywhere we went there was someone greeting him good morning or asking how his summer has been. Girls were flirting with him every chance they could get. I think he even charmed some teachers. Is that his vampiric charm? They all seemed attracted to him one way or the other but looking around he doesn't seem to fall under the popular category. Everyone just knew him and they were all his friends.

Harry wasn't far behind even without the vampiric charm my twin has a natural aptitude with socializing something I never adapted well to. Gabe introduced him to whoever we met and Harry just started conversation with everyone naturally. It seemed like only the two of them walked in. I was ignored the instant I step foot out of the car. Gabe led us to the principal's office who suggested that we let Gabe give us the tour.

Great! Like I need any more Gabe in my day! We walked around the school for a couple of minutes before the bell rang and Gabe let us go with our class schedule. I immediately made my way to the class, at least for eight hours I have a Gabe free existence. Or so I thought, the moment I stepped in I saw Gabe smiling at me from one of the tables patting the vacant chair beside him. I wanted to gag but the teacher already walked in so I had to go to the only available seat.

"This," I started leaning closer to Gabe's right ear. "Isn't a coincidence is it?"

"Like I said many ways around," he replied with a satisfied smile.

"Okay guys, I know you all still have summer hang-over so just try to pretend that you're listening for today. I'm Mr. Matthews as you all know and I heard we have a new student here. Miss Violet Penn, where are you?" He asked scanning the classroom.

"Here, here she is," called Gabe with a grin on his face.

I stood up, "Hi! I'm Violet but you can call me Ivy."

"That won't do Miss Penn, why don't you stand in front here and awkwardly introduce yourself. I find that it's the easiest way to make friends."

Oh god, kill me now.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gabe chuckling at my misfortune. Bastard.


	4. Chapter 3: First Blood

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

_GABE_

"Let me out!" Ivy screamed. "You drive like a maniac!"

"Super speed, remember?" I slowed down and pulled over at the side of the road. "I don't know what you're going on about I was driving a hundred and ten. This thing can go a lot faster."

"Are you insane?" she quipped, snapping off the seat belt. "I'm not a vampire! I can't do high speed. I knew I should have gone on the bus as planned, but you just had to come and use your 'connections.' Irksome, thoughtless, insufferable jerk."

"We needed to get to the excavation site faster. The sooner we finish the sooner I get my transfusion," I replied. I was scheduled for my transfusion this afternoon but we have to attend an archeological dig and clock in for 6 hours to pass Mrs. Linden's class. The bus would have taken two hours just to get there but with my driving I estimate we're only a quarter mile away.

"Why did you have to bring me? You could have just left me there with everyone else."

"I can't. If I did all the work by myself too quickly I'll get noticed. Bringing you along means I can do the work fast and it will be 'done' by both of us."

"You're just a self-serving…"

"Bastard?" I finished with a yawn. "You know I keep hearing you say that. You really shouldn't curse so much it doesn't look good."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." She replied, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I can take that from you," I answered assuredly.

"Yeah and I can stab you with the key," she opened her door and walked towards mine. She motioned for me to get out and I complied. With the distance we needed to travel even if she drove slowly I was still going to make it to my transfusion in time. I stepped out of the car and hopped in the front seat.

The past week has been fun. I've done a lot of things to drive her mad. I even went out of my way sometimes. The only time she even ever says the word vampire is when she's around me and lately she's been dropping that from her vocabulary too. She prefers calling me a jerk, a bastard and an idiot. Honestly, it was a little refreshing. Around her I could show who I was, not the guy I had to pretend to be. I don't even bother charming her anymore it never really worked well before anyway. I've even raced into her bedroom several times and just drop in, scare her a little. The first time I came, I caught her half-dressed since then she's always been fully clothed when I came by.

"You're having some perverted thoughts again aren't you? Or are you thinking of more ways to make me miserable?" She asked, starting the car.

"Both," I said with a smile. "With you, it's best to do both."

She turned to give me a disgusted stare. I replied with a grin.

When we arrived at the site there were already several people working on the dig. Principal Christian was waiting for us in one of the tents, he's come to supervise and keep watch over the students and make sure no one gets into trouble.

"Mr. St. Just, Ms. Penn you're here early."

"Yeah," she replied throwing an annoyed glance at me. "We're really excited aren't we, Gabe?"

"Yeah, she's really into the dead," I replied.

"Yes, the dead really are far more interesting than the living," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Very well then I'll show you to your area. We've already divided and cordoned the sites. It's still early so you can both have the one in the shade. Here's your brush, shovel, flashlight and some tools. The manual will tell you all you need to know. When you finish, you're allowed to leave early or visit the mine. They're starting a new dig there and you can look around, just remember to be careful. You signed waivers."

"Thanks," we gathered our tools and walked over to our site. I wasn't that big around a quarter of our classroom but we did have to dig deep. We divided the lot and assigned half and half. I already started on my end but Violet was still reading the manual. I thrust the shovel deep into the ground.

"Be careful! You don't want to ruin anything."

"I'm not. This is not the first time I've done this," I replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

After an hour I was only a few feet away from the limit. I decided to take a break and check on Violet. I climbed out of the hole to find her digging around a foot deep. I decided to taunt her a little, "You're working too slowly."

"Shut up," she replied wiping the sweat away from her forehead. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I'm taking a break, I'm gonna watch you slave away for a while. None of the students are still around anyway." I stand up and stretch my arms. The sun was up and was shining over my face. I haven't seen the sun like this for a while.

"What the he…that's weird," commented Ivy. I knew she had seen. "Your eyes, you don't have pupils anymore."

I blinked and looked at her, "That's one of my other skills. My pupils dilate and constrict like crazy. When I look at the sun it disappears when I'm hungry it opens up wide. You better remember that."

"Just be careful. Someone might see," she warned. I took a step back and sat next to her.

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked.

"I will later when I feel like it and when you've done some more work."

"What? You just want to watch me sweat?"

"Think of it as part of your education. I went through mine diligently. In fact I went through it a couple times already."

"How many?" She asked curiously.

"I can't tell. You know how it is." I look around for something else to do and see the workers coming out of the mine. "Didn't Christian say we could visit that?" I asked, pointing to the mines.

"Yeah, but he said once we're finished."

"I'll go check it out."

"Wait, you can't just go there. It's dangerous," she caught herself. "What am I saying? It's perfect for you."

"I'll just help them dig there. It might be more interesting," I pick up one of the chisels and hammer.

"I think the workers are on break though."

"Better that way. I can go wild."

"You can't just do anything you want you should be careful. I'm coming with you." She takes the flashlight and the other set of tools wit her.

"Zero sense of self-preservation," I muster under my breath.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing."

We sneak into the mine and make our way further into the tunnel. I can hear Violet from behind, "It's too dark. Can you even see anything?"

"Night vision eyes," I replied.

"I keep forgetting. Well, I don't have them so I'm opening the light." She clicks on the flashlight and moves it across us. "This doesn't look stable," she comments on the wooden beams holding the openings up.

"It might be a new part of the excavation. They'll replace it with steel once they have more time."

"So how many of these have you gone to?"

"Four? They don't really welcome seventeen year olds in these places," I replied. We make our way further into the tunnel the structures look shabbier as we go further in. "I think we should turn back."

"Okay," just then the light hits something which shines near one of the door ways. "I think I found something." We walk over to inspect, "What did the manual say about the excavation?" I ask.

"It said that there was a settlement here and a land slide must have happened. It looks like a spear head."

"Let me take a look," she moves over to the side as I go over the artifact. It was rusty and blunt but it did look like a part of the spear. "I'll try and get this out. We better be careful, sometimes they use organic ropes here and we might destroy it."

"Okay," she replied. "I think I found another one. I'll try to get this out."

"Don't! You don't know how to handle it. You might ruin it."

"Don't be so full of yourself Mister I've-done-this-four-times-before I'll be careful," she replied. I looked over to her and as soon as I saw her bring out her hammer I knew something bad was going to happen.

The whole entry way caved in and I was just in time to push her out of its way. Dust blew all over the place and I couldn't see Violet. "Violet! Violet, are you okay?"

I heard choking coming from the far side of the room. At least she's alive. "Don't move until the dust settles."

_IVY_

I never really thought about death since my father died ten years ago. It would have been so easy for him to just watch me and let the entrance cave. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone knowing his secret anymore, but he didn't and I'm alive. "Gabe? Are you okay?" I called out from where I had landed. He had tossed me away from the crash.

"I'm fine," I heard him reply. "I think my pant's stuck. I can't move."

"I'm coming over," I turned on the light. The dust hadn't completely settled but from what I can see of the entry way it had only collapsed on our part. Beams of wood and boulders were blocking the way but enough holes were left for us to breath. I was relieved; I didn't like the idea of dying by suffocation.

The moment I shone the light on Gabe, I thought of dying again. He was lying on the ground, his right thigh impaled by a broken beam. "Gabe! Oh my god!" I came running to his side. "You said you're fine."

"I am. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" He asked, following my gaze. Apparently, he didn't notice maybe from shock.

"What the hell?" He remarked.

"What are we going to do? Somebody must have heard the crash but it's going to take time before they get here."

"It's okay," he replied with a soothing voice but I could see the effect it was already having. He was growing paler by the minute.

"It's not okay! You're going to die, Gabe. You're going to die if we don't do something," I replied, untying my belt and pulling it tightly to lessen the bleeding. "You're femoral vein, your artery, your nerve they've all been hit. I can't stop the bleeding."

"You've really seen too much medical series," he chuckled.

"I had a friend Bella before and she was an addict. She told me that she gets high by injecting herself in her femoral vein. She said that since it's a major vein the hit just gets there quickly."

"Calm down, Violet. Dying at my age is fine," he replied nonchalantly.

I didn't know how to react. Here I was panicking over his death while he could just take it so calmly. "What are you saying? You're seventeen aren't you? You're too young."

"I'm seventeen in vampire years, in human years I'm already eighty-five. I was born in the 1920's."

"You can't die. I won't allow it. I can't let anyone die beside me anymore," I placed my hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding but since he's a vampire he's bleeding twice as much. "Oh god! I can't stop it."

"Violet. Violet, listen to me. You have to move to the other side of the room."

"No!"

"You have to move, I can't control myself anymore," he replied, I noticed the black of his eyes growing wider. He was hungry. He said it before.

"Shut up and be quiet. You're just making it worse," Wait a minute. He's hungry. He's a vampire. He needs blood. Why didn't I think of this earlier. "Gabe," I called out to him placing my bloody hands on the side of his face. "Look at me, Gabe."

He was passing in and out of consciousness and could barely focus on me. I shook him to focus and when he looked at me with his eyes almost completely dilated, I knew what I had to do. "You have to bite me. Do whatever to get blood. You said it makes you heal."

He shook his head, "No…no…" He tries to push me away but he was too weak.

"Gabe, it's important. You have to." I kept my hold on his face.

I could see that he was struggling. He was trying to keep his vampiric instinct at bay but the more blood he lost the weaker he grew, the stronger his instincts became. "What do I do? Do you need to suck on my neck?" I immediately push my hair back and expose my neck.

"I can't…don't understand…First Blood…kiss," he replied incoherently.

"What?" I asked. His eyes were already black. There's no more sign of control. "Tell me what I have to do. Please."

"We don't bite…we kiss," those were the final words that came out of his mouth before he passed out completely. "Gabe! Gabe!" What did he say? Kiss? Seriously? Bastard. I grab hold of his face and kiss him. At first he doesn't move but after a few seconds I could feel his tongue taking hold of mine.

It was surreal. The moment I felt his kiss, I lost all control. It was only me and his mouth. Nothing else mattered. I felt like my toes were curling, my body burning up. It's like drinking the sweetest wine. It was addictive. I had completely lost track of time. How long has it been? I could stay here forever. I wanted him to take me. Take all of me. Soon all coherent thoughts left my mind. It was primal. My body responded to his every move, his touch. He grew more and more forceful the longer we kissed.

"This doesn't look good," the voice said. "Call St. Just, tell him we need an ambulance and blood."

I pulled away. My eyes taking some time to focus before I realized it was Principal Christian. I hadn't noticed that I was already straddling Gabe. I don't even remember moving. Then everything began getting darker, I had passed out.

* * *

_IVY_

I could hear voices in my sleep. People arguing, worried voices and a constant beeping. The moment I opened my eyes I saw blurry images of blue and white until I was able to focus and see people walking past the door. "Where am I?"

"Mom, she's awake," I heard Harry's voice.

"Honey, Ivy, how are you feeling?" My mom asked, hovering over me with a worried look on her face.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You and Gabe were in an accident. The entry way collapsed and you were both trapped inside," she replied, gently petting my face.

Gabe? "Gabe! Mom, how's Gabe?"

"Shhh, he's fine. The medic said they found you unconscious on the ground together."

"What about his leg? How's his leg?"

"Honey, he's fine. Nothing happened to Gabe. Both of you were just trapped inside."

"But…" It didn't make sense. Principal Christian was the first one to find us. He saw us. He saw Gabe. He called for the ambulance. Is this another one of their 'connections'?

"I have to call Dr. St. Just, he's been attending to you since you've been admitted. They've been really kind to us."

I could only nod in reply. At least it meant that Gabe was fine.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Uh…I'm not quite sure," I lied.

"They said the workers found you after forty minutes then they called in the paramedic."

"That must be it. I don't really know what happened."

"Gabe's been visiting since he was released."

"How long has it been?"

"Three days."

Just then a knock came on the door. Gabe was standing on the door way carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Finally up?" He said in his usual jovial mood. "I thought you were still sleeping for a week. I was getting tired doing all the work for you, you know."

"Hey Gabe," Harry motioned for him to come in. "Flowers again? I need to find another vase for that."

I hadn't realized but my room smelled nice. I looked around and noticed bouquet after bouquet of flowers in my room. "Who did this come from?"

"The St. Just have been sending over flowers thrice a day since the accident," Harry replied. "I'm just going to ask a nurse for another vase." Harry left the two of us in the room.

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Fine, I didn't know I was out that long. You?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

An awkward silence settled, both of us just looking at each other.

"So…"

"What happened?" I asked. "My mom said the workers found us but I remember seeing the principal."

"After we…uhm…kissed," he fidgeted. "You passed out, my dad came secretly attending to us then they placed us back in and the workers found us."

"So me sleeping for three days?"

"Is a side effect of the kiss. I actually have to talk to you about that."

"Ah, I see you've come again, son." Dr. Christopher St. Just walks in with my mother. "It's good to see you well, Violet."

"Uh thanks?"

"I'm just here to check on you. How do you feel?"

"I' m fine. I think I can go back to school," I replied.

"Well, I'll just look at your charts and see to that." He browses over my chart, knowing I'm perfectly healthy and gives me the approval. "She can check out tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. This is really too kind of you," replied my mother.

That night I dreamt of hearing angry voices.

"What have you done?"

"I didn't want to."

"You've taken your First Blood. There are consequences."

"I know that. I'm going to talk to her."

"It's no longer your problem. It involves all of us. We have to see her tomorrow."

"I'll ask."

When I woke up I saw Gabe sitting by the corner of my bed, "what are you doing here?"

"Violet, about what happened. We need to talk," he whispered.

I nodded, "Okay, we can talk tomorrow. I'll be in school."

"My family wants to talk to you."

"About me knowing?"

He nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll keep you safe," he replied.

"Okay."

"Honey, who are you talking to?" My mom asked.

I turned to where Gabe was just a second ago, "No one."


	5. Chapter 4: First Touch

**Chapter 4: First Touch**

_IVY_

I decided to grab lunch by myself since I haven't made friends except for Gabe to my frustration and being labeled a social pariah for having replaced the only mildly interesting project with a 3000 word paper on the History of Coolidge Corner also added to the isolation.

My eyes had unintentionally landed on the Table where the crème de la crème of high school seniors sat and bedazzled everyone with their god-like faces and branded clothes. There were seven of them in total. I overheard girls talking about them in the restroom, the captain of the baseball team, his girlfriend, the head cheerleader, her boyfriend, the heiress, the D-list celebrity and the Student Council President. Most of them landed in the stereotype except for Mr. President who seems to be the only intelligent life form at the table. I watched him as he pulled back a strand of his copper red hair and revealed his turquoise blue eyes. The stark contrast was emphasized by the ivory white tone of his skin. He looked as if he was a sculpture brought to life the artist splashing the brightest of colors into him. I hadn't noticed I was staring probably open mouthed too until he flashed me a smile. I immediately turned away suddenly interested in the beans. It was embarrassing to be caught especially since I hadn't even intended to look.

I was still paying close attention to my beans when a tray, another and another joined me at the table. I looked up and saw Gabe with Harry and their friends. Everyday since the start of school the two of them with their legion of fans would flank me whenever I tried to eat by myself. That would have been fine if anyone of their friends bothered talking to me. I had tried to strike a conversation with one of them before, Olivia, she was in one of my classes, but she gave me a noncommittal nod and that was it.

I stared at my beans again; they were starting to become genuinely interesting amidst the blur of voices and that's when I smelled it again, a lingering scent of mint which has been haunting me since early morning. That and the beans were starting to resemble bunny rabbits made me lose my appetite. I didn't feel like eating 'Thumper' so I grabbed hold of my tray and slipped the contents into the trash. I was tossing the bottle of juice to recycle when a low soothing voice startled me. I turned and saw the President, what I called him because I didn't know his name, standing beside me.

"You're the new student?" He asked.

I nodded, unable to look at him. I was distracted that I couldn't figure out if the plastic utensils and the plastic cup went into the same bin.

"I heard you were in an accident," he continued.

I sighed.

"Touchy subject?"

I nodded again. Did it go in the blue or yellow bin?

"I'm Haydin North."

"Violet Penn but you could call me Ivy," I replied. I think it's the blue one.

"Ivy, so I noticed you earlier. Did you want anything?"

"That! That was just an accident I didn't mean to stare," I explained, tossing the plastic into the blue bin.

His reaction was fast. He caught the cup and the utensils, "These go into the yellow bin." He explained. "See you around."

I nodded again, we both made our way to our respective tables. I was about to grab my bag and head to the library when Stephen, one of Harry's friends called my attention. "You're leaving?"

"I was just going to the library."

"Stay," he suggested. "We haven't spoken before. Harry told me you play basketball."

"Just shooting and in the arcade," I replied. Social pariah, no more.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly except for the annoying smell of mints. At last it was finally time for me to face the St. Just. I told Harry that we had a make-up project for History class and he in turn gave me a supportive wink when we dropped him off. I called my mom and told her I was going to work on it at Gabe's house and she approved immediately adding how grateful we should be for their kindness.

"You're unusually quiet today?"

I glared at him from my seat, "I'm nervous. I don't know how to act around your family. Are there things I shouldn't do?"

"No, just act normal. You don't have any problems around me."

"Yeah, but you're annoying."

He laughed. "Oh, they're really going to like you."

I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or honestly paying me a compliment. I decided it didn't matter. I don't even know why they have to see me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, turning into a corner.

"I guess, why?"

"Just remember to keep your appetite."

"Okay, try to be less cryptic next time." I tried to settle down. I really did. I tried thinking of ways to greet them once I came in. Introduce myself. Mention that I'm never going to reveal their secret. Maybe bargaining for my family's safety. I was prepared. I just had to get through a talk. I was pretty sure Gabe wouldn't do anything but I can't speak for everyone else in his family. I'd like to think we developed a sort of camaraderie given what we've been through. What I've done, just remembering the kiss made me blush and I don't blush.

"You okay?" He asked. "You're turning red."

"Just drive."

Since Gabe lived a couple of blocks away it took us only a few minutes before we arrived. I braced myself not knowing what to expect. It's not everyday you meet a family of vampires in their home. It looked normal enough, a front porch, and a typical Victorian feel similar to the rest of the houses in the neighborhood.

"They should be waiting for us at the dining table." He explained, parking the car.

"Okay, let's do this." I tried to brush off whatever apprehension I had. They wouldn't kill me not when I told my family where I was going, I reassured myself.

The front door was open and we walked in. Gabe excused himself and did that vampire zipping thing into his room to change. I carefully walked over to the kitchen not knowing what to expect. The lights were closed and I had to feel around for the switch. I felt something wet when I flipped on the switch and was surprised to see that it was blood.

In front of me, on the kitchen counter was lying a dead blonde woman who can only be called beautiful when she was alive. Her eyes were glazed over; her neck was sliced open, blood still seeping out of the wound. I had recognized the person looming over her body lips covered in blood, eyes keen and alert like an animal, it was Dr. St. Just. His teeth were covered in blood, his clothes drenched. Further down the counter sat another man who looked similar to Dr. St. Just, he was cradling the woman's wrist, sliced and torn. His face and body was in the same state. They stared at me from the counter, looking ready to pounce.

I knew what I should have done, I knew that I needed to run screaming for my life but instead I had stood there motionless watching the fluid movement of their bodies. There was no sense of fear only envy. Even at the most gruesome moment they had all looked lovely, graceful, perfect. No one moved, no one spoke, for a moment there was just silence.

No one noticed that Gabe had arrived. Everyone was in the same position, staring at each other. "What the hell?" Gabe's voice broke the silence. "What is this?"

I still couldn't move. Not shock but awe. Never was death so glamorous in my eyes. Gabe wrapped his arm protectively over me.

"This. This is your brother's idea," replied Dr. St. Just, helping the dead woman up. I admittedly jumped back when the dead woman suddenly started running towards me. "I'm so glad you didn't run away," she squeezed my hand between hers. I noticed this close that she had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Gabe. "Mrs. St. Just?"

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Sophia."

She looked no older than forty but I wondered how old she really was. Her blue eyes seemed brighter and more vibrant the more excited she became. "I told Michael this wasn't necessary but they said we had to see. We had to check."

"Check?" Gabe asked before I could.

"Check if she was ready," replied the younger looking man who was wiping away the blood from his lips.

"Michael, clean this up. Violet surely passed the test." Dr. St. Just replied.

"I'm so sorry dear. We'll just go change and clean this up then we can have dinner. I prepared everyone's favorite. I hope you like steak," she said while making her way to what I assume is their bedroom.

I was still confused as to what was happening but I could see, well, I could see a blur moving about in the kitchen and after a few minutes it was sparkling clean. Gabe all the while apologized for his family's behavior saying that this was the first time they had a human guest who knew their secret. A few minutes more and everyone were seated at the table having a charming family dinner.

"So Violet, I heard from Gabe that you're in the same class," Sophia inquired.

"Uh, yes, we have all our classes together," I replied. The atmosphere was strange. Despite me 'passing' the test, both men were still eyeing me cautiously while we ate.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you move here?"

"My mom was offered a higher paying job here since my father's death my mom's been the only one working so we decided that this would be best for the family."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Gabe never mentioned that your father passed away."

"He didn't know," I replied. Gabe was also a bundle of tension; he constantly kept looking at his Dad and his brother. It was uncomfortable, only Sophia was casual enough everyone was just waiting for the bomb to drop. "I'm not going to tell."

"What, dear?" Sophia asked. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret. I already promised Gabe."

"We know." Sophia replied reassuringly, "It's the matter of you being the First Blood that's the problem."

Everyone reacted quickly. "Mom!" both came from Gabe and Michael. "Sophia," from Christopher.

What was everyone talking about? First Blood? "What's that?" I asked.

"She has to know," she stated matter-of-factly to everyone. "Violet, for every vampire there's a First Blood. As you could guess that's the first human person they draw blood from. With the recent events, you've become Gabe's First Blood."

I nodded. I vaguely remember hearing Gabe mention that in the mine.

"I was Christopher's First Blood," she explained, holding his hand lovingly in hers. "There are certain change that happens to both a vampire and a human once they have their First Blood."

"Have you noticed anything strange lately? Changes in your sight, hearing, or smell. Any change at all?" asked Michael.

Change? I don't feel different although that annoying smell of mints and now roses, oranges and cherries began getting stronger when we arrived. "Uh, I smell mints."

"Mints?" Sophia asked.

"Since this morning I could smell mints and now there are also roses, oranges and cherries."

Sophia and Christopher looked at each other. "Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's just now that you've become the First Blood your sense of smell has grown acute. What you smell is our scent." Christopher replied.

"Like cologne?"

"No, it's our natural scent. Every vampire gives off a scent and Gabe's are of mints, mine of roses, Sophia's cherries and Michael's are oranges," explained Christopher.

"Oh," Super smell, not bad. I could work like a bomb sniffing dog if my career in medicine doesn't work out. I thought to myself.

Gabe chuckled. I eyed him suspiciously, ever since he's always reacted to my thoughts. Could it be? "Can you read minds?" I asked.

"No," replied Sophia. "But the First Blood and the vampire have a special bond that cannot be severed. From what we know, you and Gabe should be able to sense what the other is feeling or when you're more attuned you can clearly hear their thoughts."

"What?" My eyes growing larger, all this time that jerk knew what I was thinking! _Jerk? Now that's not too nice. _I could hear Gabe's voice in my head but his lips weren't moving. Oh my god! I tried hard not to think of any of my secrets while he was around. "How can I stop it?" I asked.

"Is he doing it right now?" she asked. "Gabe, stop it you're being rude."

"You can also read his thoughts," replied Michael. "Just remember his voice and concentrate soon you'll start hearing it when you want to."

"You don't have to. I learned how to stop it after marrying Christopher. After all, a girl needs her privacy. Just focus your thoughts and speak loudly in your mind. You'll get used to it and he won't be able to hear you."

Gabe snorted, "Not likely."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Gabe asked. "I didn't say anything."

"Not likely?"

"That was barely a whisper," he commented.

"Well, I heard it loud and clear." I replied.

"The acute hearing is also one of the many changes you'll be experiencing. Try not to listen to every conversation. We find that people are offended when you hear things they don't intend you to hear," explained Christopher.

"What else are there? I'm not going to want blood am I?"

"No, you're still human. Hadn't Gabe explained to you?"

"Gabe, never really tells me anything."

"He should have but since it's already happened I might as well explain. A short history lesson if you don't mind?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Humans are actually descended from Vampires. A long time ago, vampires existed as the prime hunters. In those days, the super strength, stealth, speed and everything else were necessary skills in order to survive. Sooner or later, Vampires began learning cultivation and raising animals. Most of the vampires lost their abilities through evolution and became humans but a few retained them. A genetic disorder caused the last remaining vampires. The societies the humans built flourished but there was no longer any room for the hunters and so we were cast out. We became legends, enemies, killers because we posed a threat. The remaining vampires gathered and created a community of their own. A Council was created to create the Code which all vampires needed to follow to co-exist with the humans. The hunt began years after when the Rogues started to emerge. These are vampires who abide by no code, no rules. They are dangerous, more beast than men. This caused a vampire hunt even within our own society and the dwindling numbers of vampires became a danger. We realized after years of co-existence that vampires could mate with humans and produce vampire offspring's. The few differences in DNA posed no problem. The first humans to ever mate with vampires were called the First Blood."

"So being a First Blood is a big deal?"

"The biggest," Gabe replied.

"Normally, the First Blood is only claimed at a vampires thirties or twenties during my time because they both needed to be mentally and psychologically prepared for the consequences," added Christopher.

"Consequences?"

"The First Blood is not just a quick snack. It creates a permanent union between the vampire and the human. You will always be attuned to each others presence. Most vampires marry their First Blood because the vampire will always be attached to that person. Only death severs the bond. For some vampires who fail to keep their First Blood they usually create their life on the basis of that person. They live close by or keep watch of them until they die," clarified Sophia.

"Die? You can die? I mean like a normal human death."

"No, the First Blood creates a strong bond but only conception gives immortality or its equivalent."

"So you?"

"I conceived Michael when I was eighteen. That's the year I also began to age slowly. We believe that it's the genes of the child which alters our gene that makes it possible."

"So I?" I might be in shock. The fact is that I may possibly eventually in the far, far future marry Gabe. I looked at Gabe, he was a good looking guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, exactly like his mother's but I didn't know if I could live with that forever. We usually didn't get along and only that fleeting moment of weakness when we first met did I feel anything romantic for him. Could I handle that responsibility?


	6. Chapter 5: First Glance

A/N: Law school's no joke so I've been too busy to write and now that I have I found that it has taken a life of its own. I had no intention to write this chapter the way it is now. It was far, very far from what I first thought it to be but I hope that this development gives it a bit more depth. BTW, please review the continuation of the story is HIGHLY dependent on the reviews if I don't feel like it's worth it I might not continue anymore since I'm really busy.

Chapter 5: First Glance

_IVY_

"You don't look well," commented Sophia. "Is the steak not to your liking? Oh, I probably made it too raw again."

"N-no, no that's not it," I stammered. "Mine's delicious." It's more the me, marrying your son in the future that's the problem.

"Maybe I should have cooked it a little longer. You know how it is, we prefer our meat…rare," she explained.

It was true except for my steak everyone else's was still bleeding a hearty red. "No really it's fine. I was just surprised."

"That's understandable. You must be overwhelmed given the circumstances but don't be alarmed the decision is always yours to make. The Council has always agreed to respect human decision. However, for your own safety we'd like to ask for your cooperation," Christopher explained.

"Cooperation?" I asked. Just then I heard Gabe's voice in my head. _We're leaving_

_What? Why? Stop eavesdropping on my thoughts_, I replied.

_Just do it. Trust me._ And before I knew it he had my hand in his and we were up. The utensils clanging noisily on the plate, startling everyone on the table. "I'm sor-", I tried to say but Gabe was already pulling me out the door.

"We're full. We're just going out on a spin. I'll take her back before her curfew." Gabe said in a rush. Before any of them could even reply, we were already halfway to the car.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked trying to wrench my hand away from his.

"Just keep walking," he replied.

"What's wrong with you? We just got here!" I tried more forcefully to pull myself away but he didn't even look like he felt it. I was already being pushed into the passenger seat of his car. He shut the door close and started the engine. We were out of the driveway and speeding at a dangerous 80 kilometers per hour in 3 minutes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Will you tell me what's going on? Where are we going and why did you drag me into your car?" I was screaming like a banshee, all my self control out the door.

He didn't even look at me when he replied, "What they were going to ask you. The cooperation they required you wouldn't want to do it and they're going to 'ask you nicely' until you agreed."

"How do you know? How do you know that I won't cooperate with what they wanted? I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. I'm not some kid you need to look after." I argued. I was mad, angry that here I am being dragged into a world I knew nothing about and the only person I'm supposed to be able to talk to won't tell me a thing.

"You are! You don't know what you got yourself into getting involved with me and my family. Our world, who we are, what we are, it's not safe!" He replied, still speeding like a maniac.

I didn't even know where we were it seemed like an abandoned road since I couldn't see any cars. Actually, I couldn't see much of anything. The moon was the only source of light but because of the overhead trees, barely any light was coming through. "Let me out." I tried to say calmly, my voice quivering trying to control my anger. "I said let me out!"

"Damn it!" He said, slamming his fist into the steering wheel. I heard a crunch and saw that a part of the wheel had broken off. "Why do you have to fight me on everything? Those people. My family? They're nice. They're nice until you don't do something they want then you feel their wrath. We're not just ordinary vampires, Violet. My father is in the Council and despite what we've told you about the Code and giving humans choices those things don't apply to the Council. They're going to bind you to me and I don't want that. They're going to manipulate you and your family into obeying their wishes. You don't know how powerful we are. You can't even imagine where we stand in society. You're going to be my First Blood and if you don't agree you and your whole family will have an 'accident' and you'll be dead."

It took me a moment to process everything he'd said. I just went from having a nice casual family dinner to finding out that I would surely be killed if I don't agree to their wishes. They were nice. It seemed like things were going smoothly. What did I get my family into? What's going to happen to Harry? To Mom? To Me?

I was too immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had slowed down to a stop and Gabe was just looking at me from the side. _Are you okay? _Came his thought. I pushed it away, pretending that I didn't hear. I kept my eyes shut and clenched my fist. This exact moment reminded me the day my father died. I couldn't stop the memories from flashing back, his blood soaking into the carpet, me rushing to his side grasping at his cold fingers, trying to stop the blood from his wound. It was painful, too painful to remember that I tried so hard to forget. I went through years of therapy to push back the memory of how he died in my arms. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit. I grab the door open rushing outside. It was dark, I couldn't see anything and tripped over something and came crashing down against the hard asphalt. Tears streaking down my face, my body racked with sobs, my knees raw and bleeding.

_GABE_

I rushed outside to help her. She was broken. I broke her. This was one of the things I wanted to avoid. This was why I'd rather die than turn her. I slowly made my way to her. She was shaking violently, crying, sobbing. I didn't even have to see. I knew her face must have been etched in pain, terrified by my words. I wrapped my arms around her; it was all I could think of. She fought me; she fought with all her might until I felt her body weaken. "I'm sorry," I whispered over and over.

"I-I," her voice quivering, "I don't want to die." She finished, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't let you. I promise." I tried to help her up. She faltered, she could barely stand. I could smell her blood in the air and at this moment I hated being a vampire. Normally, a small wound and the smell of blood doesn't bother me but since she was my First Blood I found her intoxicating. At this moment when she was so weak I still wanted to kiss her, to take her and not let go. I could feel my eyes changing and I tried to push it away. I knew once I had her she wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop, she can't fight me. As a vampire's First Blood she was subject to my will.

I helped her into the car and struggled to bandage her knees. The longer I was near her the more difficult it was to stop myself. "Violet, I need you to stay in the car. I'll be back."

"Why?" she asked weakly. "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay with you. It's not safe. Just keep the doors locked and wait for me. Please do it." I replied.

She just nodded. I ran off as soon as I heard the doors lock. Running was the only way I could burn off the energy. Her blood had excited me too much. I had to be more careful from now on. She had to be careful. I'm still a young vampire by our standards and I couldn't guaranty that I'll still be able to control myself next time.

How was I going to protect her from my family? I know that they wouldn't do anything now but in time she'll have to make that choice. I can't stay a highschooler forever and soon we'll have to leave and she'll have to leave with us. She'll have to leave her family or she'll die. I couldn't think of a solution. Even if I moved her out of the country my father will surely track her. She can go anywhere in the world and he'll still be able to find her. What could I do? How can I protect her? Other than marrying me there seems to be no other choice.

That's when I realized, she COULD marry me. I just have to make her love me. Make her want to be with me so I can protect her. It was greedy but it was the only way.

After I had finished running, I went back to the car and she seems to have regained her composure. She had opened the light in the car and was looking embarrassed. I knocked and she opened the door for me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes neither of us moving or speaking. I decided to break the silence, "I might have thought of a solution to our problem."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You just have to fall in love with me." I replied.

She looked at me incredulously like what I said was impossible. I admit I was a little offended. I didn't need to use any of my vampiric charms for her to like me. I could do it.

"Then I'm doomed," she joked but I could sense the apprehension in her voice.

"Just wait and see," I replied.


End file.
